After the Falls (Discontinued)
by Rosevine6761
Summary: Tales from the end of Weirdmageddon. When Dipper and Mabel got on that bus, we thought Gravity Falls was over. But there are so many more adventures to be had. The Stans and their trips, the residents of Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel's time at home, and coming back to Gravity Falls to do it all over again. So in reality, Gravity Falls has only begun. Prompts accepted!
1. Back Home

After The Falls

 **A/N: And now I have another Gravity Falls fic. What will I do with my life? Okay, let me give you the rundown. These are stories from after the main series of Gravity Falls. That's pretty much it. Oh, and you can request prompts for new chapters too! Well, let's get right into it!**

 _Chapter 1: Back Home_

Dipper and Mabel weren't enthusiastic about leaving Gravity Falls. They made so many friends. Dipper solved so many mysteries, and Mabel had finally found people she could connect with. But, they still had to leave. When they got on the bus and said goodbye to their friends, they knew it wouldn't be the last time they would see them.

Dipper would definitely be sending letters to Wendy, Soos, and maybe Grunkle Stan and Ford if they ever come by the Mystery Shack during the school year. Mabel would be sending letters to Grenda, Candy, and Pacifica. They would keep in touch.

It still hurt to get on that bus though.

Mabel was the first to fall asleep. About an hour into their trip, she was fast asleep with Waddles in her lap. Dipper didn't fall asleep quickly though. He had a lot to do. He wrote in his own journal, one based off of the Journals he spent so much time deciphering and looking over. Then he worked on his crossword puzzles. He loved those. And in a few hours, he too was asleep.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

Dipper and Mabel awoke to being told to get out of the bus.

"We're here kids, time to head off." The bus driver told them. Dipper rubbed his eyes. He put his crossword puzzle in his bag. He zipped it up and moved Mabel around so she'd get up. Mabel got up and grabbed her bags. Followed by Waddles, the two twins got off the bus. The bus closed its doors, and went to go somewhere else.

"Dipper, what are we going to tell mom and dad?" Mabel asks.

Dipper sighs, "Do you think we should lie to them? About this amazing summer?"

"I don't know. What do we say if they ask?"

"They would never let us go back if we actually told them."

"So let's tell them it was fun, but let's not get into all the weird crazy stuff."

"Yeah, they probably would ban us if we told them about Bill."

Mabel and Dipper sit on the bench by the bus waiting for their parents.

"What do you think went down in Grunkle Stan's mind anyway? Do you think it was like some big space battle with lasers?" Mabel wonders.

"Well we've seen inside Grunkle Stan's mind before. I bet it was different than that. I bet it looked the same as it did when we defeated Bill the first time." Dipper answers.

"Probably. Except maybe no kitten fists." Mabel looks down, pretending to be sad about there being no kittens involved. "Do you think we'll be able to keep Waddles?"

"I hope so. You'd be crying until this school year's over." Dipper laughs. Mabel chuckles.

"Well, he was forced on the bus. I bet Grunkle Stan and Ford will definitely make sure that he stays here."

"I thought we weren't going to tell mom and dad about Great Uncle Ford?"

"Things change, Dipper."

"If you say so."

Mabel and Dipper's mom pulls up at the scene. Seeing her children happy was a good and bad sign. Good because they're happy, but bad because they're happy to be back.

Anna, the twins' mother, steps out of the car, "Well, how did you guys like it?"

"It was amazing! I made so many friends! We need to go back!" Mabel answers.

"Yeah mom! We have to go back next summer! Or winter break! Or spring break!" Dipper suggests.

"Okay, okay, we'll talk about it later." Waddles walks by Mabel. "That's odd. Pigs don't just walk around Piedmont…"

"Oh no mom! This is my pig Waddles!" Mabel informs.

"A PIG?! Stanford let you have a pig? And let you bring it home?"

"Yeah!" Mabel exclaims.

"Oh nononono. We cannot have a pig in this household." Anna states.

"But mom, we can't just get rid of Waddles!" Dipper argues.

"Dipper please, it's a pig!"

"Mom, look at Waddles' adorable face and tell me he can't stay. Just look at him! He's so tiny and cute! And he doesn't make a mess! Most of the time…" Mabel claims. She puts Waddles in Anna's face. Anna looks at Waddles.

"Are you sure he doesn't make a mess? And that he's low maintenance?" Anna asks. Mabel and Dipper nod simultaneously. "Well I suppose he might be able to stay. We'll have to see what your father says."

Dipper and Mabel load their belongings into the small car. They climb into the backseat and they head home. It was hard for them to actually call it home. After that whole summer, it just felt like they lived in the Shack. But they didn't. They lived in a nice suburban home. A two story house. No basement and fancy furniture. Dipper and Mabel shared a room, one that was probably cleaned up by their parents when they were gone.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mabel asks Dipper quietly. Dipper leans by Mabel and Mabel does the same. They start to whisper.

"That I'm so used to the Shack?"

"Yeah. Do you think Dad will let us keep Waddles?"

"I don't know. I mean, dad doesn't like animals. Remember the time you wanted that puppy?"

Mabel sighs, "Yes! He was the cutest thing, well not cute compared to Waddles, but he was so adorable! And I asked only once or twice!"

"Mabel…"

"Okay fine maybe 10 times."

"Mabel…"

"Okay okay like 50 times. And even after my very persuasive argument, he still said no. I mean, how could you deny that he would bring cuteness and fun to the house?"

"With the fact that the puppy was a Great Dane."

"So? I could've ridden him to school! Or maybe he would've been hungry and we could take him to restaurants! Or we could've solved mysteries with him!"

"Last time I checked, we weren't from the 70s."

Mabel laughs. The car comes to a stop and a garage door could be heard.

"We're here." Dipper points out.

The car moves forward and small crash could be heard.

"Damnit!" Anna whisper yells. "I mean darnit!" She laughs nervously. Everyone exits the car and Dipper and Mabel grab their stuff. Anna opens the door and Dipper and Mabel walk inside. The place looked slightly different. Maybe their parents changed around a few things. The lights were off, and Dipper and Mabel already knew what to expect.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights switch on. There's decorations. Dipper and Mabel's dad, Mark is standing up with his arms wide. Anna is too.

"Welcome home kids!" Mark shouts. Dipper and Mabel drop their stuff.

"Dad!" The twins shout. The run over and hug him.

"So, was your summer boring? Uncle Stan was never that fun." Mark asks. Dipper and Mabel wink at each other.

"No, actually. It was fun!" Mabel exclaims.

"Really?" Mark questions. Mabel and Dipper pull away.

"Yeah! Like I mean, some of it was boring," Dipper crosses his fingers behind his back, "But there was fun stuff too. And I think we should go again."

"The kids were ecstatic, Mark," Anna informs, "They are just being so humble about it now. They said they want to go back for Winter, Spring, and Summer break!"

"Well, we'll have to sort it out with Uncle Stan if that is going to happen." Dipper and Mabel look at each other. There was going to have to be some explaining on that part.

"Oh, dad! We have something to show you!" Mabel states. She goes out and leads Waddles in the house. "I introduce to you, Waddles!"

"A pig?" Mark asks.

"Yeah! He's mine and he's super adorable! Andhedoesn'tmakeamessandyou'renoallergictohimandIreallywanttokeephimpleasegrunklestansaidwecould!"

"What?"

"Mabel's just saying she wants to keep Waddles." Dipper explains.

"Something about not making a mess you say?" Mark questions.

"Yeah. And he's super low maintenance." Dipper adds.

"Well, I mean, I don't see why not."

"Yes!" Dipper and Mabel high-five.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

Dipper and Mabel would catch up with their parent later. Right now they were unpacking in their shared room. Their room was clean when they finally got to go upstairs, which was no surprise.

"Do you think I'll be able to talk to Candy and Grenda?" Mabel inquires.

"I don't know. I want to talk to Ford and Grunkle Stan, but I don't think I can mail them any letters." Dipper takes the copy of Journal 3 he stole from Grunkle Stan and quickly puts it in the drawer. It's how everything got started. It was sentimental.

Mabel put away all her sweaters. She put them in rainbow order. Now where to put the rainbow sweater…

Dipper flops on his bed after what seemed like hours of packing. Mabel does too, except she actually jumps on hers. A pillow flies up in her hands. She plasters mischievous smirk on her face and she throws the pillow at Dipper.

Dipper nearly falls of his bed, "Hey!"

Mabel laughs, "Nice voice crack you got there."

"Oh very funny. Well how about…" Dipper picks up a pillow, "This!"

He throws it at Mabel. It hits its target. Mabel grabs one of her stuffed animals.

"Take this!"

Dipper grabs another pillow. "Take that!"

Chaos ensues. Dipper and Mabel's once clean room quickly becomes that of a pigsty. Literally if you count the fact that Waddles is sleeping there. Dipper and Mabel hear footsteps coming up the stairs. The quickly go back to unpacking. Not that that would help them since their room is a mess, but since they were back to work, their parents wouldn't be mad.

Surprisingly no one ever came into their room. Dipper and Mabel would not be getting in trouble today!

A few minutes later, Dipper and Mabel are laying in their beds again.

"How do you think the school year will be?" Mabel asks.

"We'll be in 8th grade. And we're short. And don't have any friends. I don't know."

"Oh come on Dipper! Think of the positives! Like we already have friends! They're just hours away. But we can still send letters to them! And this school has a pretty nice art class I hear! And I bet there will be more people like you!"

"If you say so. School has never really been something I liked."

"Maybe this year it will be better!"

Nothing was said about school after that.

 _1 Hour Later…_

Dipper and Mabel lay in bed. Their lights were off, and all their stuff packed. Dipper had a few things from Gravity Falls on his wall, and Mabel had a few things from there on hers. Their room was quiet.

"I miss Gravity Falls." Dipper states.

"Me too." Mabel replies.

"I'm going to miss it. I want to go back."

"Me too. But we can't leave mom and dad like that."

"Do you think they'll let us go back for winter break?"

"Maybe. We just have to be careful not to tell them about the really crazy stuff."

"Yeah. Or they will never let us go back."

The room was silent again. Dipper and Mabel were nearly asleep. They were so exhausted. Sleeping on a bus was no laughing matter.

"Goodnight Dipper."

"Goodnight Mabel."

Nothing was said anymore that night. The twins fell asleep to the sound of crickets, and the dreamt about the place they nearly called home, Gravity Falls.

 **A/N: All done! This was actually a little fun to write, even if it seemed a teensy bit boring. But the next chapters will be better. Especially if I get some really nice prompts~**

 **Well, I hope this chapter was good at least. I mean, Dipper and Mabel not being able to take their minds off of Gravity Falls? Amazing.**

 **Oh, and the prompts can be about any character! They can be about Candy and Grenda! Blubs and Durland. Anyone!**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	2. Orientation Day (Dipper and Mabel)

After the Falls 2

 **A/N: I'm going to not do another chapter of my other fanfiction so I can start this one up. Oh well, I've done it before. And I will just do it again!**

 **Oh, and this is a prompted chapter. The prompt was from: AMAZING. Well thanks!**

Dipper and Mabel weren't exactly all sorts of enthusiastic about school. Well, Mabel was a little more excited, but not really. She would just go through school like she had before. She'd get A's and B's, mostly B's, and she'd make some friends.

Dipper had no idea what to expect from this year. It was 8th grade! People could be mean. Dipper knows how kids can be like. Would it change now that they're teenagers? His sister wasn't happy with how high school would be. Would he? All he knew is that he was going to get all A+'s. He had to. Everything he did had to be perfect. Every assignment at a 100.

Both Dipper and Mabel's parents took them to school today. They were brimming to the top with glee. Their two children were in the best place they probably could be. Over the summer, one of Mabel's "friends" committed suicide. So Dipper and Mabel's parents were just happy that their kids were happy.

"Mom, you don't have to be so excited. I bet it will just be some orientation." Dipper states.

"Oh Dipper, I know I shouldn't but my babies are teenagers now! You guys are one year away from high school. What mother wouldn't be excited?" Anna replies. Dipper shrugs.

"Well, I hope you two have a good day at school. Since you were with Stanford, I guess I should refresh you on the rules," Mark laughs, "Stay out of trouble and don't con people."

"Yes dad…" Dipper answers.

"We'll try our best." Mabel answers with a smile.

Mark grins, "That's my girl!"

Mabel and Dipper exit the car and wave goodbye to their parents. They look at the school. It seemed so intimidating. It seemed large as they looked up to see it. It was even blocking the sun like a skyscraper. The sun was bright, but Dipper and Mabel were standing in the shadow of the large building.

Dipper can't help himself but to ask, "Are we ready for this?"

Mabel nods, "Of course!" Mabel wasn't exactly sure, but she had made sure to maintain her positive outlook on the world.

Dipper and Mabel grabbed each other's hands, in a sibling way of course, and started to walk into the large building.

When they opened the doors, they saw things differently. Like usual.

Mabel saw all sorts of new faces! People had grown since last year, and she had remembered each and every one person there's face. She could also see some new people. Could they be her friends? Maybe not as close as Candy and Grenda though. She was eager to meet them though. They were chatting amongst themselves, and she could imagine just being part of their groups.

Dipper wasn't as positive. These were a bunch of new people. New attitudes. He wasn't sure what to expect. And it was like they had already shut him out from being friends with them. They were already in their little groups and talking. It was like they knew he was coming. Dipper knew he shouldn't be so pessimistic, but it was all he could think about.

"So how are we going to figure out about our classes?" Mabel asks. Dipper puts his shoulders up.

"I don't know." He answers. "Let's go to the auditorium. I bet we can find out there."

Dipper and Mabel trek to the auditorium, and they look around for fliers or something of that sort. The find something posted on the wall. Dipper and Mabel read it, and it says where the 8th graders had to go. Dipper was right. Just orientation. It was always so boring!

"Well come on Dipper! Don't be such a grump. It will only be a day or two. Let's go to the English classroom for today."

Dipper makes a noise and off he and Mabel were to the English room. When they arrived, there were only about 5 kids in the room. It seemed there were triplets there. All boys. And then there were two girls. They seemed to hate each other. Mabel thought she could remember them from last year or something like that. Mabel thought hard to identify them.

Then she could remember, "Dipper! Look. It's Cassy and Lindsey from last year?" She whispers.

"Who?"

"You know. They got into a big fight. Over something. I don't know."

"Wow, so specific."

Dipper chuckles, and Mabel tries to put on a mad face, but she couldn't. That was Dipper's job.

Minutes passed, and more students came in. More new than old. This got Mabel more excited than ever! But when one girl came in, her excitement dwindled. The girl reminded her of Pacifica. She looked like she had an attitude as she walked by Mabel, who was wearing neon clothes today. Mabel was reminded of how she felt last summer. And how she felt too silly, and how people would make fun of her. Could that happen to her this school year?

As always, she voiced her problems to Dipper. He processed it, and made sure to give Mabel reassuring words, "Don't worry about it Mabel. You are great. You don't need people to tell you that all the time."

Mabel listened to Dipper. She took what he said seriously. But, she still wanted everyone to accept her. For who she is. She wanted acceptance, not rejection. It seemed silly. She was being cliché. It was so dumb! Mabel would be able to forget about this. Dipper thought that all she needed was a week, and then she'd feel better.

The teacher eventually came in. It was a younger woman. She wrote her name on the board. Mabel normally wouldn't have been paying attention. She wasn't big on English. Dipper paid attention. He had a newfound love for words and language ever since finding Journal 3. He had loved to read in the first place anyway.

Mabel was paying attention though. As she looked at the young teacher, she noticed a few things. She was a lot like Mabel. Her signature was fun and wacky. Her style was even better. There was neon, there was rainbow, and it melded together, but still stood out. Mabel needed lessons from her. How could Mabel put together colours like that? Even though she had only been in the room for a short time, Mabel already loved her.

Dipper saw his sister's face brighten up. He was happy because of that. He thought he was going to like this teacher. She went straight to business. She was prepared. And she made Mabel happy. That must mean something. Hopefully her teaching would also mean something.

"Well, today is the first day back from summer break. Not the best, huh? I'm not going to confirm nor deny if it will get better during the school year, but hopefully it will." The teacher states. "I'm Ms. Starr, and I'm your new English teacher! Now, let's get through the orientation stuff quickly, because I can tell most of you don't want to go through this. And trust me, neither do I."

Okay, Dipper was officially on board with this teacher. He couldn't describe it, but she just was great! Nothing much else to say on the matter.

Mabel also loved her. But she already went through all the reasons why. Mabel just felt like she connected with her. Mabel couldn't express it. She'd have to somewhere. She had so many things to say and it's only been a few minutes!

"Now, let's just start this orientation, shall we? We'll start with the basic rules for school. No violence at all. It is not tolerated. I don't care how mad you get at somebody, violence doesn't solve anything. You really think the World Wars or the Civil War or any of those other wars that we've gone through have done much good? Yes, we won our independence through war. We didn't stop slavery through war though. No, that's different, but ask your Social Studies teacher about that. So no violence…"

 _2 Hours Later…_

"And done!" Ms. Starr exclaims. "See, that wasn't so bad! Now, it's time for everyone to eat! Make sure you come back here when lunch is over! I think you'll find the next activity to be a little more interesting."

Dipper and Mabel head off to lunch.

Mabel starts their usual lunch conversation off with a question, "So, how do you like Ms. Starr?"

"How do you like her?" Dipper inquires.

"I really like her! I think she'll be amazing! And she just seems so fun! And did you see how similar she was to me! I mean, since when can teachers be so colourful!"

"Woah Mabel, don't get ahead of yourself. We have no idea what she's really like yet."

"But…"

Dipper mumbles, "But I like her too."

"See Dipper! Sometimes a person shows themselves at the beginning! It's called first impressions!"

"If you say so."

Dipper and Mabel didn't talk much during lunch. They already had a mutual understanding. Call it one of their twin powers if you will.

They eventually saw that lunch period was about to end. They threw away their trays, and they went to the classroom. They were the first ones back.

 _'Dammit!'_ Dipper thinks. _'Man, now the other kids will probably think I'm some dork or something. Maybe they won't. I should be positive like Mabel.'_

Soon the other kids came back in, and the orientation resumed.

"Since we've covered really what we were supposed to be covering, we're just going to share what we did over the summer! And how we liked it." Ms. Starr proposes. The kids start to become happy, and they volunteer to speak first. Mabel and Dipper glance at each other.

As one kid starts to talk about going to England, Dipper and Mabel converse with each other.

"Let's figure this out now. How are we going to say what we did this summer?" Mabel asks.

"I thought we already said it was like a fishing trip and more of a cabin in the woods type thing."

"Yeah, but that's boring! I want to stand out to Ms. Starr!"

"Mabel, I think there are plenty of other times, now is not the time to tell the school what we've experienced."

"Well, I've got an idea of what we should say."

"Mabel! No!"

"Pines twins? You're up next. How about you tell us what you did this summer?" Ms. Starr interrupts. Mabel skips up to the front of the class, while Dipper drags himself.

Dipper clears his throat, "Well, our summer was spent in a small town in the forest in Oregon, and-"

"It was awesome!" Mabel cuts Dipper off. Dipper looks at her, but Mabel persists, "You guys would have loved it there! We stayed at our Grunkle Stan's place! I know it might seem boring to be in the woods, but you would never believe what we saw!"

One kid raised his hand up, "What did you guys see?"

"It was so cool! I don't want to brag, but I was kissed there… and you know what else? Dipper and I had fun in a different way. Maybe our imaginations were going nuts…"

Dipper catches on, "But we saw a ton! We saw gnomes! We saw a merman!"

"And I have proof!" Mabel exclaims.

"Yes guys, we have the proof! But there's just one catch. You can't know if we're telling the truth or not."

"That's right! We could've seen a gazillion unicorns! But you would never know! But there is one way to find out! Get on a bus, make your parents drive, get on an airplane, ride on an elephant, I don't care! But go to that town yourself! Go to Gravity Falls!"

"And you will see the mystery that befalls you!"

"So that's what we did this summer! We went to the best place ever! Gravity Falls!" Mabel finishes. The kids in the class clap and cheer. They ask Dipper and Mabel what they did over the summer, but Dipper and Mabel swore to be secretive. The kids talked amongst themselves about the town that Dipper and Mabel seemed to praise so much. They talked about seeing magical creatures and solving mysteries. Dipper and Mabel thought about Grunkle Stan, and how proud he would be of them. Dipper and Mabel would definitely be sending them a letter.

Ms. Starr looked at Mabel and smiled. Mabel grinned. Ms. Starr liked her! Ms. Starr thought she stood out! Mabel had shown her colours even brighter.

Dipper grinned too. It seemed Ms. Starr liked him as well.

Even as the students all around the school were talking about Gravity Falls and how it was real or fake, Mabel and Dipper knew the truth. Gravity Falls was real, and it was out there. It had so many mysteries. There were so many things to be discovered.

But the real mystery was one the students would never find out.

What did Dipper and Mabel _really_ do?

 **A/N: Wow! This chapter feels like the end of a story! But it isn't! I swear! It is just one chapter in all of these one-shots and stuff from after 'Gravity Falls'. Requests are open! But depending on how many I get, not for long.**

 **Oh, and there's one more thing. Here, just look at this.**

 _ **THIS CHAPTER'S ENDING LETTER: (To Grunkle Stan from Dipper and Mabel)**_

 __'Dear Grunkle Stan, you'd never believe this! We're back at home and this is the first letter we're going to send you. We told the whole school about Gravity Falls! I bet you're freaking out, but just wait. We did it like you would! Well, when you ran the Shack. (I hope you're having a great and wonderful trip! –Mabel)

Anyway, we left a big bit of mystery. Do you think next summer there will be more kids? (I slightly hope not, too crowded –Dipper) We told them about some of the things we did, like finding gnomes and unicorns. But we also said that only if they went to Gravity Falls they would know if it was true or not.

Well, that's all we're going to say in this first letter. We bet we'll have so much more to tell you later. Have fun on your trip!

From Piedmont (Boo!), Dipper and Mabel.'

 **I might do the letter of the day for each chapter. I like that idea. You can also send requests to my Tumblr: the-chocolate-nation, if you wish.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	3. Just Bein' a Kid (Gideon)

After the Falls 3

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Rosevine6761 is back with a new chapter of After the Falls! So, it's been some time. Sorry 'bout that. It took forever to write this last fanfiction chapter.**

 **Anyway, this chapter, like many, is prompted! The prompt is from: FanficFan920.**

 **Well, I'll try this one.**

Gideon sat in his home, definitely glad to be away from that prison. That place was so small and cramped. And his hair was definitely startin' to lose its pizzazz. But now his hair is as bouncy as a trampoline!

He looked over to his closet. All of his little ol' suits were gone, and they were filled with the "cool" clothes. He held on to one suit, but in secret. He didn't need that secret to ruin his new cool kid reputation. He was gonna be a normal kid.

He put on his bright red shirt, and he put on his blue shorts. He also had light up shoes! He had looked through all of those kid magazines, and he had picked out all of these from that.

He was ready for his first day of middle school!

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:**

After getting dropped off by his _oaf of a father. 'Gideon, remember, normal kids don't say oaf.'_

 _Fool_ of a father, as he said how much he loved him and he hugged him, Gideon started to look around the school. He was apparently supposed to look embarrassed by his father's actions. Well, he was ready to shove those actions right up his as- Gideon stopped himself. He had to be a kid.

Gideon stood up straight and marched through the hall of the big building. He was determined.

 **S:S::S:S:S:S**

 _'I wonder what this new class will be like? I've always been a sucker for mah history…'_

Gideon sat patiently at his desk. Kids had dragged themselves into the classroom. The teacher eventually came in, and she did the same thing all the teachers did.

She wrote her name on the board, she gave a short description of herself, yadda yadda yadda. Oh why didn't Gideon have his amulet? At least he would be able to make this class interesting. He'd be able to pull the teacher's hair, move objects around the classroom, or at least mess with her in some way.

Gideon laid at his desk, waiting, again. Oh, and he had to deal with _spit balls_ going into his lovely hair!

After one had landed, he just had to hear the voice of another annoying classmate, "Move your big hair! Jeez, what are you, from the 80's? Who wears their hair like that?"

Gideon _really_ wished he had his amulet.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Oh this place was _disgusting!_ Filled to the brink with filth! Not sufficient for Gideon to be dirtying his new shoes! Doesn't this place have an ounce of decency?

Gideon had to clean his precious white hair free from those spit balls. He had to go to the boys' bathroom, and man was it terrible! Intolerable!

There was trash all over the floor, and there was no such thing as a good smell! Not even by the sinks! Gideon shuddered when he tried to think about how disgusting it would be in a stall.

Gideon nearly slipped because of all the water on the floor, and the sink table had water all over it too! Gideon didn't touch it, because he had doubts about it being water.

Gideon sighed, and just took the last spit ball out. And this one was fresh!

"Blegh!" Gideon threw the spit ball in the trash, and then he washed his hand for at least a minute.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S**

Gideon grumbled to himself about the conditions of that bathroom all throughout the lunch line. None of the other kids knew what he was saying, or really paid attention to lil' ol' him.

The only reason they would spare him as much as glance is either he was holding up the line, or because he was short. And Gideon was definitely short.

After _5 whole minutes_ of waiting for just a simple meal, Gideon had finally made it to the front of the line.

Gideon smiled, "Finally, I can get what I came in this disgusting room for."

The lunch lady took a spoon, and dipped it in a load of beans. While the beans looked delightfully delicious in the pot, when they were dumped on Gideon's tray, they looked like something the cat dragged in. Gideon nearly yelped and dropped his tray, but he stayed calm. Well, as calm as he could. His face was getting hot.

The lunch lady also put an apple on his tray, some corn, and a milk. Gideon wanted _chocolate_ milk. Not milk.

Gideon stayed in his position instead of leaving so the next student, or juvenile delinquent, could get their meal. "Ahem, I would like a chocolate milk instead of just a boring ol' white milk."

The lunch lady didn't look at him, and was already scooping up another bunch of that slop.

Gideon chuckled, "Well, I suppose ya'll didn't hear me. I said, I would like a chocolate milk, and not white milk."

The lunch lady finished with the student behind Gideon. Gideon was getting angry. He was just ready to throw this slop in that lunch lady's face!

"Hey, kid, will you move already? I want to eat."

Gideon looked up. This person was at least two times bigger than him, and it was still a kid! Gideon decided that this child must have been about 13.

Gideon mumbled and grumbled to himself, but obliged. He slammed his tray down on the nearest table, and sat down.

 _'Ooh, this place smells. This is so unsanitary! To believe that they could just treat me like this! I used to be the biggest celebrity in all of Gravity Falls!'_ Gideon picks up his spoon, and barely manages to swallow the pile of crap they called beans. This was already too challenging, and it was only high noon.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:**

After throwing away his tray, Gideon headed to his next class. It was a 10 minute break this time though, so he had time to wander. Gideon made his way over to his assigned locker.

He looked all over and couldn't find it. He was where they said to find it, but it wasn't there! Gideon looked all around the red lockers. It was like his was missing!

"Ahem." Gideon looks to his side and sees a girl standing there, hands on hips. "Can you move out the way? This is my locker."

"Who are you telling to get out of the way?" Gideon rebuts. He had enough of this day.

The girl looks at him, surprise on her face. Gideon felt like he knew her from somewhere. "Gideon?"

Gideon now knows who it is, "Northwest? What are you doing here?"

Pacifica scoffs, "Well after my parents lost a lot of their money, I couldn't go to the private school anymore. So now I'm here. Why are you here?"

"I'm tryin' to be a normal kid," Gideon explains, "But I suppose it's harder than I thought. I can't even find my own locker."

Pacifica laughs, much to Gideon's dismay, "Sorry, sorry, but you, trying to be a normal kid? That's really funny. But I'll stop now. Anyway, short stack, your locker is above. It's on the top. You've only been looking at the middle and bottom rows."

Gideon looks up, and there it was. His locker number, 216, "Well golly! Thanks Northwest!"

"Just call me Pacifica," Pacifica corrects, "Now can you move? Class is going to start soon, and I don't need some teacher yelling at me now that I _can_ be yelled at."

Gideon moves, and then he tries to open his locker. He check the time on his fire painted watch. It was only two minutes to class! Gideon stopped his struggle, and ran to his classroom.

 **S:S:S:S:S:**

Gideon was able to get to class on time, but his imbecile classmates couldn't! It was already 5 minutes after the bell rang, and now most of the students are pouring in. They looked like they had just gotten up. Gideon nearly laughed, what with their tangled hair, droopy eyes, and dry skin. Gideon didn't have any of that.

Gideon didn't even pay attention to check what class this was. He looked around the classroom. There were large desks, filled with pencils, pens, calculators, and scrap paper. There were terrible math puns on the wall. Gideon knew what class this was. He nearly threw his binder.

Gideon started to whisper to himself, "Why I oughta find the teacher and run them out of this school!"

As if the teacher heard him, he waltzed right through the door. He had a sweater vest on, but normal jeans. He had Converse sneakers on. Gideon didn't know what to make of this guy. Was he professional, or casual?

Gideon looked around the room once more. The teacher started talking and introducing himself and all of that boring stuff. Many of the students were laying on the desk, fiddling with some object, or leaning back on their chair.

Gideon saw that the people that some of the kids in the school seemed to admire were leaning back on their chairs. Just because Gideon was a normal kid, does not mean he couldn't have control over the _school!_

Gideon sat all the way down in his chair, then mimicked what the others were doing. He started to lean back. He felt so cool. Control of the school, that was going to be easy for Lil' ol' Gide-

Gideon fell straight on his butt and hit his head against the desk behind him. That really hurt…

His chair had slid from under him. The bored, _stupid_ children around him started to point at him and laugh. Gideon tried to ignore them, but he couldn't.

"That's it! I am done with you idiots!" Gideon shouts. The kids laugh harder, since Gideon looks like a little 7 year old who got a boo-boo. "Shut up!"

The students don't stop. If Gideon had wished for something to get him out of there, his wish came true. Because next thing he knew, Ghost Eyes was busting a hole in the wall of the classroom.

"Weren't you kids listening? He said, SHUT UP!" Ghost Eyes screams. Gideon giggles, surprised that his prison buddy is even here. Everyone in the classroom becomes quiet, and a few are paralyzed with fear. Gideon walks over to Ghost Eyes. "Well, it's time to get you out of here, lil' Gideon."

Gideon piggybacks on Ghost Eyes, and they walk out of the hole made by Ghost Eyes. They walk through the hall, getting all sorts of stares from the other classrooms. Gideon waved when he saw Pacifica, and she just faceplanted in return.

"So, why are you here?" Gideon asks.

"Well, you're my best buddy Gideon! I can't let anything happen to you. So of course I'd just come into your school." Ghost Eyes explains. This was good enough for Gideon, so he just shrugged, and moved on.

When out of the school, Gideon offered to just walk home. After some orderin', and some presuadin', Ghost Eyes finally obliged.

Gideon just walked home in his light up shoes, always a' glowin'.

 **THIS CHAPTER'S LETTER:**

'Dearest Mabel, oops sorry. Dear Mabel,

It's me, Lil' Gideon! You probably weren't expecting a letter were you? And in such great handwriting! Well anyways, I went to middle school today! How could you handle it? If we went to the same school, I would make sure your seat was never dirty or rotten.

How's Dipper doing? Is that also what kids ask? This is really hard.

Oh, and I was busted out of school today. These students are imbeciles! Luckily Ghost Eyes was here to help, and he got me out of the thoughts and eyes of the laughing students. Can you believe, those children laughing at me? Well it's… over, now.

Warmest regards, Lil' Gideon.'

 **BONUS SCENE:**

Mabel picked up her new letter. She noticed it was from Gideon Gleeful. Even if Gideon had been a creep, he said he'd start being a normal kid. Mabel was hoping this letter would be full of his progress!

 _A Few Minutes Later…_

Mabel set the letter down. She faceplanted, and just groaned, "Gideon…"

 **A/N: This one didn't take very long! How did you like the little bonus scene? I suppose I'll do those as well, if they're needed.**

 **Also, enjoy my bad attempt at comedy.**

 **I don't think I have much else to say in this A/N other than requests are open.**

 **So, I hope you like my fic so far!**


	4. Hitchin' A Ride (Dipper and Mabel)

After the Falls 4

 **A/N: Been a while, huh? Sorry 'bout that. I am so ready for the real life journal 3. So, this chapter is prompted. The prompt is by: NyanDiamond**

 **THIS PROMPT IS AN AU**

Dipper and Mabel stepped off the bus that went from Gravity Falls to Piedmont. The bus stop was close enough to their house to walk, and since they walked a lot in Gravity Falls, they just decided to walk instead of wait for their parents. They were pooped anyway!

So, they picked up their bags, and began the not very long hike back home.

Little did they know, that a little gray haired bearded gnome was hitching a ride.

 **S:S:S:S:S**

Dipper and Mabel forgot that even if their house was close, it wasn't _that_ close.

"Do you think Mom and Dad might be at the bus station? We didn't tell them anything!" Mabel wonders. She starts to pace in a way while she and Dipper walked.

Dipper scoffs, "Don't worry Mabel. They probably figured it out."

"Are you sure?" Mabel asks.

"As sure as—" Dipper answers, but he was cut off.

"Shmebulock!"

"Uh, Dipper, you don't think?" Mabel asks. She looks around Dipper and they both stop walking.

Dipper checks himself, "Eh, no way. How could a gnome even come with us anyway?"

"Fine. But I'll still squeal if one came. They're just so cute!" Dipper shoots Mabel a gross-out look. "In a small animal sort of way."

"Maybe Jeff wasn't so off about wanting to make you his queen." Dipper laughs.

Mabel playfully punches him, "Dipper!" Dipper keeps laughing, Mabel joining in. The unknown gray colored bearded gnome joined in as well, making Dipper pause.

"Mabel, there is something there. I can hear it!" Dipper exclaims.

"Dipdop, that's crazy." Dipper looks at Mabel's bag. He looks inside, and there was Shmebulock.

He threw the bag down, "Aah! What? Mabel look!"

Mabel peeks inside her own bag, and there he was, Shmebulock.

He looks up, "Shmebulock!"

"Ahh!" Mabel screams. She nearly kicks the bag, but she remembers her promise. She squeals.

"Mabel seriously!" Dipper exclaims, but Mabel doesn't listen.

"How'd he even get here?" Mabel muses, not paying attention to the pleas and shouts of her dear brother.

"Shmebulock." The gnome says in an adoring tone.

Dipper starts to pace, "Mabel, we have to do something! Mom and Dad are already going to flip out over Waddles!"

"But Dipper, this little guy doesn't even know this place! He's lost." Mabel argues. She looks at Shmebulock with wonder.

"Mabel, come on…"

"Please? Please?!" Mabel begs.

Dipper sighs, "Mabel, we have to think about this—"

"Dipper!"

"Mabel, we have to be rational—"

"Dipper, who cares about being rational or whatever? We have to follow what our gut tells us, and my gut tells me that we should take this guy home. We can figure out what to do with him later."

Dipper thinks for a while, "Well, I guess it would be easier to figure out how to get him back if I can see him." He muses.

Mabel jumps up, "Yes! Gnome party!"

"Nonono, please, don't do that…"

 **S:S:S:S:S**

Dipper and Mabel had finally made it to their house. The wind was blowing softly, and Mabel could see the curtains she made flapping. They were home.

Dipper knocked on the front door. He and Mabel waited a second, and then it creaked open slowly. Mabel shared a worried and confused look with Dipper.

"Uh, mom, dad? We know what you're trying to do." Dipper states uneasily, walking inside the house. Mabel hides Shmebulock in her bag, and walks inside as well. Dipper notices that all the lights were off, but that had no effect, since there was still plenty of daylight left. "Now I definitely know what you're trying to do!"

No answer. Dipper and Mabel peek around their downstairs. Nothing seemed to be unusual. Except for in the kitchen. Before they were sent off to Gravity Falls, Dipper had noticed a few things that never changed in the kitchen. One of them was the scissors. His parents could be neat freaks sometimes, so no matter what, the scissors were always on the counter. Always!

But this time, they were not.

Mabel noticed something else. She had sniffed the air, and she smelled glue. Nearly unsmellable to the untrained eye, she'd always think.

Mabel leaned over to her brother, "Dipper, I think I know what's going on."

Dipper leans over to Mabel, "It's fairly easy to tell. They're planning to surprise us. I think I know where they are. Follow me."

Dipper starts to climb up the wooden stairs, Mabel following behind. Mabel's bag kept bouncing on the hard stairs every second step, each bugging Dipper more and more, but he kept his patience. When they finished their ascension, Dipper noticed his and Mabel's bedroom door was creaked open.

"Aha! Now I know where they are!" Mabel exclaims, she rushes into the room, much to Dipper's dismay.

"Mabel, wait!" He calls after her. They go into the room to see…everything how it was before. "Ugh, they aren't in here."

"You sure?" Mabel asks playfully, "What if they're in…" Mabel pulls open her white and pink closet doors, "Here!" No one was in her sweater filled closet.

"Let's just go. Maybe they're at the store or something." Dipper states.

Mabel shrugs, "But what about the front door?"

Dipper gasps, "What if there's a burglar?"

Mabel laughs, "Oh Dipper, that's silly. You know mom would have totally kicked their butts out of here."

"Not if they _aren't home_!"

Mabel started to put the pieces together, "Oh." She says simply. Dipper and Mabel become more cautious as they poke around the room.

Dipper gives up, saying, "Maybe I'm just being paranoid." He turns to the door. Then he screams.

"Dipper, what are you-" Mabel screams too. Standing in front of them were two people dressed all in black. It was like a classic burglar disguise! Mabel had seen it in every cartoon!

"I was right!" Dipper gasps for breath, being startled like that. The figures step into the room and put their hands by their own heads.

They pull of the masks, "Surprise!" Dipper and Mabel look in shock. It was their parents!

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing?" Dipper asks, nearly out of breath.

"Well, I thought that you're welcome home shouldn't be boring." Mark explained.

"So we just made this up! It was also a great way to test to see how you'd react to a burglar. You guys didn't seem scared until we actually came up here. Maybe Stan did teach these kids something." Anna finishes.

"Yeah, something other than conning." Mark adds.

Dipper sighs, "So this was our welcome home?"

Mabel takes a happier approach, "It was awesome! Right Dipper? Investigating just like Ducktective!"

Dipper laughs sheepishly, "Yeah."

Mabel holds her bag behind her back, making sure that Shmebulock wouldn't get out.

 **S: S: S: S: S**

After some more welcome backs and some cake, Dipper and Mabel were finally allowed to retreat into their shared bedroom. Mabel carried her bag, something she was tired of holding for hours. But Dipper persisted in saying that she had to make sure the little gnome wouldn't come out or anything.

"Come on Mabel, it's just some stairs!" Dipper whisper yelled.

Mabel groans, "But Dipper, I'm tired of holding this!"

"Do you really want to take a risk of us getting punished because you're lazy?"

"…Yes…"

Dipper thinks to himself, _'Ugh. I don't want mom and dad to think of anything, so I can't just come down there. I mean that's crazy! I have to think of something!'_

"Why don't you just grab the bag for me?" Mabel asks.

Dipper scoffs, "No way. Mom and Dad could think something is up."

"Dipper you're overthinking things again."

Dipper sighs, "If you don't come up the stairs Shmebulock could be discovered! What if he's taken to some…?" Dipper thinks for a moment, trying to think of what else he could do to the scenario to make Mabel stop being a butt, "Some lab! And tested on! What if all those scientists go to Gravity Falls, and then we aren't allowed back because they see how dangerous it is? What would happen to Soos, or Wendy? All because you want to be lazy?"

This got Mabel up and moving, even if she knew her brother was overreacting. She ran up the stairs, nearly making Dipper fall off.

Dipper followed Mabel into their shared bedroom. He closed the door and flopped on his messy bed. Mabel set down her bag and sighed in relief, "Ah finally." She added another poster to the wall. Dipper put the note from Wendy on his bulletin board.

"So, what are we going to do with this little guy?" Dipper wonders, looking at Shmebulock climb out of Mabel's bag, probably gasping for air.

Mabel pinches her nose, "Let's give him a bath or something. He stinks!"

"Mabel, that's ridiculous. I don't smell anything." Dipper argues.

"That's because you barely ever take a bath yourself!"

"Well…well…he's a gnome, who lives in the wild! Of course he would smell bad! And what about this? What would Mom and Dad think we're doing when we're in the bathroom?"

"Only one of us would be in the bathroom. And it would be me!" Mabel exclaims.

"If you say so. But that means you'll eventually have to take a bath, because mom and dad will think something weird is going on if you don't."

Mabel clasps her hands together evilly, "Well, I just took a bath."

"What? No you didn't!"

Mabel grabs her robe, "Oh yes I did!" She runs into the bathroom and locks the door. Dipper can hear the faucet go on.

"Mabel, come on!" Dipper bangs on the wooden door.

"Sorry, but you need to take a bath! You stink too!" Mabel shouts.

"This isn't right!"

"Too bad, it's for the greater good!" Dipper tries to open the door, but stops after a minute passes. He didn't want to walk in on his sister.

 _'Ugh why am I even thinking about that?!'_ Dipper shouts at himself in his mind. Dipper sighs and slinks back into his bedroom. Shmebulock was fully out of the bag, and by the dresser. Dipper sits on his bed. He looks at Shmebulock, "Can you at least tell me why you came with us?"

Dipper grabs a notebook and starts to jot down some notes with his black and blue pencil.

Shmebulock doesn't answer. Dipper makes an indistinguishable noise, "Well, did that leader gnome send you? Jeff?"

"Shmebulock." Shmebulock states.

"Can you say anything other than your name?" Dipper inquires, writing a few other things in the notebook.

"Shmebulock."

Dipper just writes down yes in his notes. He had never known the gnome to say anything else. Shmebulock stands there, and then starts to mime something. He hadn't made any sense at all. Dipper tried to see what he was doing with his hands, but that didn't make sense. Then Shmebulock tried charades, which didn't work either. Then Shmebulock tried to say what he was trying to convey, but of course that didn't work either.

"Ugh! I can't understand what you're saying!" Dipper crosses out the notes he wrote and crumples the paper. He throws it in the trashcan by Shmebulock. Dipper lays flat on his warm bed, waiting for his sister's return. He crosses his arms and legs, unable to stay still, his mind filling with different, crazy, ideas about the gnome.

Did the leader of the gnomes send him here? What if they were trying to get Mabel again? Why? Was it an accident? Is Shmebulock just that much of an idiot?

 _'Maybe I'm the idiot. I can't decipher anything about this gnome!'_

Dipper ponders more about the gnome, and Mabel, hair soaking wet, opens the door.

"Okay Dipper! Your turn!" She shouts. She is a little jittery, Dipper notes. Dipper didn't stink that much, did he?

Dipper rolls his eyes, "Fine." He grabs his robe and ties it around him. He signals Shmebulock to follow him. After Shmebulock hits his head on the dresser, he follows Dipper. Mabel snickers as Dipper pretty much crawls into the bathroom, disapproval looming over his face.

Dipper closes the door, and is left with Shmebulock. Dipper turns the handle, and water fills the tub. Based on the amount of hair in the tub, Dipper assumed that Mabel actually _did_ take a bath.

Once the water was high enough and the temperature was comfortable, Dipper told Shmebulock what would be happening. He didn't want the gray bearded gnome to run around going crazy when he tried to get him into the white tub.

 _'I hope this works.'_ Dipper thinks. After explaining, Dipper picks up Shmebulock to get him into the tub. Shmebulock does, and he seems to know how to stay afloat. Now, Dipper had seen that gnomes know how to bathe (in squirrels), so he just filled the tub with soap, put some soap on a washcloth and gave it to Shmebulock.

After Shmebulock seemed to know what to do, Dipper turned to the sink. He took off Wendy's hat and set it on the shared counter of his and Mabel's. He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. He also go it all over his hair, so much that it would look like he just went for a swim.

It seemed Dipper had finished just in time. Shmebulock had screamed his signature word, and started to go crazy in the water.

Dipper turned around, and all he saw as a giant conglomeration of soap bubbles scurrying around in the water. Dipper chuckled at the sight. He would've laughed wholeheartedly, but he didn't want to attract any suspicion.

 _'Yep, totally normal.'_ Dipper assures himself. He tries to see Shmebulock. Soon some of the soap bubbles wash away, and he could see the clean gnome. It barely looked like him. His beard was nearly perfect, and it was closer to brown. The water in the tub became more of a gray tone. _'Geez, how dirty were you?'_

It didn't take long for Dipper to realise what happened. Shmebulock kept frantically darting his eyes back his beard. Shmebulock couldn't recognise himself or something. He was so clean. He sadly couldn't tell what Shmebulock was saying. Did he want his old beard back? Did he hate being clean?

Dipper got his answer when Shmebulock stopped running around, and started to splash water around everywhere. The gnome tried to put it all on his beard, probably to make it gray again, but it didn't work.

"He's going to give us away if I don't fix this." Dipper muses. He looks around for anything that could fix Shmebulock's beard. He could only think of one thing. Dipper's grandma had stayed back at his house a while ago, a little bit before the summer. Maybe her dark gray hair dye was still there!

Dipper slowly opened the door, and carefully closed it, being sure to be quiet. He walked in his robe. He went into his parent's room. They weren't there. Good. Dipper went into the master bathroom. He shifted through his grandma's old drawer. It hadn't been used for anything since, so he knew which one it was. Dipper saw the dye. He grabbed it and dashed out of the room.

He was focused on other things. So when he ran across the upstairs hall, of course his parents would ask what was going on.

"What are you kids doing?" Dipper's mom asks. Dipper stops in his tracks.

In a crackling voice, he answers, "Oh nothing mom. Just getting all that summer energy out, right?"

"Okay, but try not to shake the whole house." She answers. Dipper sighs in relief, and carefully enters the bathroom again. When he looks inside, the place was a mess, and gray water was everywhere. Shmebulock was comfortable in the tub.

"Hey, I got something for you. It will fix you right up!"

Dipper picks up Shmebulock and sets him down on a towel on the counter. He looks at the dye instructions and starts to follow them. He ignores the bleaching, because the gnome's beard was light, and he was putting in a dark colour.

 **S:S:S:S:S:**

Soon enough, the gnome's beard was fixed. Dipper had done it. And he had used the rest of the dye in the process. Dipper ignored the messy bathroom, changed, and rushed out of it and back to his shared bedroom.

After he closed the door he spoke, "There, done!"

"Dipper, his beard is still all dirty!" Mabel exclaims.

"Sorry, but he can't live without the colour. And he likes how it looks it seems. We have to take him back tomorrow. I don't think he's very comfortable here."

Mabel nods, "Yeah. We have to let him go. But how? I mean, it's not like he can ride on Waddles the whole way back."

Dipper thinks to himself, "Why don't we just send him back the way he came? Put him on a bus that's going to Gravity Falls? The tour time is nearly over, but there should be a few more buses."

"It's the perfect crime." Mabel giggles. Dipper looks out the window. It was dark outside, and he could hear the cicadas. He could see the lights from the other houses too. He was definitely back in Piedmont. It was hard to say home. Same for the gnome.

"Well, that's what we'll do tomorrow." Dipper climbs into bed. He puts Shmebulock back in Mabel's bag, and closes it enough to where he most likely couldn't get out. Dipper looked how comfortable Shmebulock was, and decided that he would stay.

Mabel does as well, "Goodnight Dipper." She states.

"Yeah, goodnight."

 **S:S:S:S:S:**

Mabel and Dipper woke up early the next day. Mabel had put together a sweater with a gnome on it. She made a miniature one the night before, so Shmebuock could have one.

The siblings decided they'd ride their bikes to the bus station. When it came to 10:00, they were allowed to ride.

They got on their bikes and Mabel put Shmebulock in her bike basket. It wasn't windy today, but it was hot, so Dipper and Mabel enjoyed the air that they got from riding.

"Hey Dipper, quick question." Mabel says.

"Yeah?" Dipper replies.

"What if this little guy doesn't want to go? What if he wants to stay with us forever? And then we can have all the fun in the world with him and…"

"Mabel, you know we can't do that."

"Yeah, but what if he actually doesn't want to go?"

Dipper thinks about it, "I think he'll want to go back to his family." Mabel grins. The twins make it to the bus station. Dipper could see the bus down the road. Mabel puts Shmebulock down.

"Well, I guess it's time to go. This time for real." Dipper states.

"Man, even if it's only been two days, I'll miss you forever!" Mabel shouts. She pretends to cry. Shmebulock nods.

"Shmebulock." He states. The bus pulls up. He takes his cap off and does a bow with it. There was no hair there. Freaky. He puts it back on and goes on the bus.

"Maybe he did understand." Dipper whispers to Mabel. They wave bye to Shmebulock.

He waves back, "Shmebulock." The bus drives off.

"He'll make it!" Mabel exclaims.

"I thought we already established that." Dipper stated.

"But I still had to say it." Mabel points out. The siblings grab their bikes and ride home. They grinned knowing that they still had a bit of Gravity Falls with them. The town would never let them leave really.

 **S:S:S:S:S:**

Dipper and Mabel dropped off their bikes and retreated upstairs to write their letter.

Once they had finished writing it, they could hear their mom come upstairs. They hid the letter. She didn't come into their room. She did however yell to it.

"Dipper! Mabel! What happened to your bathroom?" Dipper and Mabel's eyes widen.

 **THIS CHAPTER'S LETTER:**

'Dear Grunkle Ford, we're writing to you because you're really the only other person other than Gideon who knows much about gnomes. We made a letter to him too. Anyway, Shmebulock came to our house! (The gnome with the gray beard- Dipper)

Apparently, he's just really dirty. And his beard is actually a light gray! We thought that was something to point out. How is it with Grunkle Stan? We hope fun.

See ya later, Dipper and Mabel.'

 **A/N: And this chapter is finally finished. Man that took forever. This is a long chapter! Man, I meant for this to be funny, I don't think that it was too funny though. Oh well.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	5. Hallucinations (Dipper)

After the Falls 5

 **A/N: Finally, time to write another chapter of this. I have a brand new system, so hopefully it will help make chapters come out a little quicker! Let me just look and see what today's prompt is. Ah, got it! Today's prompt is from EmPro8!**

Dipper woke up, and slowly went through his normal morning routine. Today was school, and he didn't like it. He wanted to stay home and sleep all day. Well, maybe not _sleep_.

He had had a nightmare last night. One that involved Bill. And the red sky. And Mabel making that copy of him. And then Mabel getting-

Dipper couldn't say it. Dipper walked to the bathroom with little energy. He brushed his teeth quickly. He looked into the mirror, and for a split-second, there was Bipper. Dipper stepped back, and blinked. The reflection went back to normal. Dipper sighed in relief.

"Come on, get it together. Bill's dead." Dipper saw Mabel was still sleeping. He let her.

He just went down and got breakfast. He'd give a banana to Mabel, just so she wouldn't feel there was a rush. There were 20 minutes 'til the bus got there. It would be fine.

Dipper poured some cereal, sat down, and started eating with his favourite metal spoon. He became lost in his thoughts, and soon the normal kitchen turned into Grunkle Stan's old kitchen. Dipper became aware of his probably imagined surroundings.

"What?" He whispered. He got up, and even as he moved, the illusion held up. He started to breathe a little faster. He walked into the living room. Bill was there, turned around. Dipper's heart stopped. How was Bill there? Why? What?

Bill turned around. Dipper saw all his friends and family in multicoloured bubbles. Bill looked at him, "Come on Pine Tree. All I need is you." He raised the bubbles up. "Do it, and your family will be safe."

Dipper looked around, he had everyone! Bill looked at the bubbles, "Tick tock kid!"

He popped Robbie's bubble. Then McGucket's. Dipper looked around as the bubbles just disappeared.

"Wha-" Dipper didn't finished. Bill popped Gideon's bubble. Then Pacifica's. Dipper still refused. Bill popped Soos'. Then Wendy's.

"No!" Dipper shouted.

"If you want to save them, you just have to join me." Bill said.

"No, I'll never join you! You've done too much, I could never be a part of that!"

Bill popped Ford's bubble, then Stan's.

"What are you doing, stop it!" Dipper pleaded. Bill didn't listen. He looked at Mabel's pink bubble. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. It seemed the room started to flash, and everything went slowly.

"No!" Dipper shouted.

"Tick...tock...kid!" Bill replied. The dream flashed. Bill got close to popping Mabel.

Dipper jolted out of the hallucination. He was still holding his spoon, but it had dropped into his now soggy cereal. Dipper breathed out heavily.

"All...a dream." He mumbled. He threw out his food. Dipper walked upstairs and woke Mabel. After some minor arguing, she got up, and did her morning routine. Dipper sat at the table to wait for her. He was a little hungry, but he didn't feel it was worth it.

Soon Mabel came down with a blue and green homemade sweater. She had her bright pink backpack. Dipper grabbed his old green one, and they headed out to the bus stop. Mabel skipped over, and Dipper looked like he was literally dragging his feet to get there.

Mabel turned back and saw him, "You okay, bro-bro?"

Dipper looked up, "Yeah. Heh, just kinda tired."

Mabel's brow furrowed, but she smiled, "Okay. It looks like the bus is coming!" The female twin pointed to the yellow vehicle coming into the neighborhood. Dipper sighed when it came to a stop where he and Mabel stood. The doors open, and they climbed inside. They sat in the middle of the bus, and they sat together. Dipper sat by the window, and looked at the green trees that had started to become a little yellow.

He looked back into the bus, he didn't want to think about the color yellow at all. Even if he was in a yellow bus. The kids in there were crazy. They were yelling, screaming, and throwing stuff. Mabel tried to talk to some, but they didn't respond. And when they did, they insulted her style. Mabel didn't take it personally. She just kept a grin plastered on her face.

If someone had insulted Dipper, he wouldn't notice. He was too busy think of what had happened at the breakfast table. Why did that happen? Sure, it's only been a little over two weeks since he came back from Gravity Falls, but he knew Bill was gone, and everyone was safe. Then why was he still paranoid?

The bus came to a screeching halt. It didn't stop suddenly, just the bus was old and squeaky. And the bus driver maybe wanted to get their own little taste of revenge on the brats in the bus.

Dipper and Mabel stepped out of the bus. They looked on at the school and walked inside. It looked the same as it always had. Dipper should have been used to going to school by now. It's been more than a week. But he still didn't like it. Mabel was already used to it. She hadn't made any friends yet, but hopefully she would today! Mabel kept her ears open and her eyes wide, ready to hop over to anyone who looked like they needed a friend.

The first class of the day was math. Dipper and Mabel made their way over to the class. They sat in the back. The teacher walked in. He seemed to be in a good mood. Dipper knew that it was geometry class, one that he would enjoy. He liked triangles and shapes and all that. Mabel only liked it because of the shapes. And she would always see different creations in every shape. She thought of it like an extra art class, just filled with boring math.

The teacher introduced the lesson, and began. He started talking about angle measures, and that this lesson would be simple, since it was still the beginning of the school year. He made an isosceles triangle. The other children in the classroom laid their heads down, passed notes, and did anything else other than pay attention. Even Mabel was starting to doze off slightly. Dipper paid attention, but more to something else other than the lesson.

Soon the teacher drew a near perfect equilateral triangle. That caught Dipper's attention. He tried to ignore his own thoughts. That was until the teacher gave a fun fact about the triangle that was on the back of the dollar bill. He talked about how it was the "all seeing eye". Dipper couldn't help but listen to every word, his fears creeping up on him. It started dot seem like the room was getting hotter, and had a more blue tone. And faint blue fire...

Mabel shook her brother out of the nightmare, "Dipper, are you okay?" She whispered.

Dipper stammered, "Uh, y-yeah, what's wrong?"

"Well you seemed to have been sweating and just staring at the board. I'm worried about you, you have to tell me these things. I think I know what's wrong." Mabel explained.

"Uh, what?"

"Dipper, we just came back from fighting Bill. You have to be thinking about him!"

"Mabel, we have to keep our voices low."

"Fine, but that doesn't matter to me. You keep thinking about that triangle. What happens if you can't take it anymore?"

"Woah, Mabel, you know that would never happen."

"Well then stop making me think of it. C'mon, you know he's gone."

Dipper sighs, "Yeah, you're right."

"I know. Just, please, tell me."

The math class ended, and nothing else had happened. Dipper and Mabel walked out, and continued to go to class.

 _A Few Hours Later..._

After lunch, Dipper and Mabel headed to English. Mabel still didn't make any friends, but she at least had Dipper. The twins walked through the hall. They stopped at their lockers. Dipper got out his text book, and Mabel just fixed up her sweater, a thread had gotten loose during lunch.

Soon, a large kid and his friends went by the twins. They started to laugh. Mabel turned around, "Oh, hi!"

"Man, look at this little kid. Hi? A big bright sweater? How dumb!" The front kid said. Mabel still smiled. Dipper turned around. He walked over to Mabel.

"Ooh, is this your brother? He looks like a pansy." The kid said. His friends laughed.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Wow, so original."

"Oh, a smart ass huh? I don't like having a smart ass on my back." The kid stated. Dipper stood there. He'd been through worse than an all bark bully. "Well, it seems we'll have to do something about that."

He picked Dipper up by his collar, "Since you can't back off because of words, it seems we'll have to fight."

Dipper's eyes widened, "What?"

"A-ha, seem like we've got you now! Well, here's the deal. We'll stop messing with you, only if you fight."

Dipper shook his head, "You're crazy. I'm not getting myself in trouble just for you."

"Yeah, go away you creep!" Mabel shouted. Dipper and Mabel started to walk away. The kid grabbed Dipper from behind.

"Hey, I don't like being ignored, kid. Either we mess with you and your sister, or you fight."

"What kind of mess? Because you guys don't seem like you could do anything!" Mabel asked.

"Well, we know that you two are the weirdest kids in school. Just because you got a little popular the first day, doesn't mean people like you. And we'll be sure to make sure people don't like youz at all if you keep being little smart asses."

Dipper saw the colors drain from Mabel's face. She really wanted a friend, especially after meeting Candy and Grenda. She still shook her head at Dipper.

"I'm not fighting you." He stated.

"Well, I'll give you time to change your mind." The kid laughed and let go of Dipper. Dipper went to go to his class, "Tick-tock kid!"

Dipper froze. It was just like Bill. All just like Bill. What if that kid was Bill! What if Bill was still alive? 'Don't be crazy, he's dead.' Dipper still couldn't help but think. He could only think of this morning and math class. And the fire, and the hallucination.

What if Bill was actually back? Dipper started to breathe quickly. Mabel looked at those guys until they left, and then she went over to her brother. She saw what he was doing, and ran over.

"Dipper, Dipper, are you okay?!" She shouted. Dipper didn't respond. He felt everything going numb, and everything going blurry. She clutched at his stomach as if he would throw up, but yet he didn't feel like it. He heard Bill's demonic voice, going tick tock. He started to breathe even quicker. Mabel shook Dipper. Dipper saw everything start to go back to normal again, but the voices didn't leave. He could only hear Bill, and couldn't even tell if Mabel was there.

Mabel dropped to the ground, and desperately tried to get Dipper to answer her. Dipper noticed the green in front of him. He made a small noise. "Oh thank goodness!" Mabel exclaimed. She still tried to get Dipper to snap out of his trance.

Dipper started to feel things again, and started to see clearly. He slowly released his grip on his stomach, and soon he was back to normal, but he was breathing heavily, as if he just went on a long run.

"Dipper, tell me what happened." Mabel demands.

Dipper nods, "Okay. It's just, I had some weird dream earlier, and Bill said the same thing that that guy just said. And the guy sounded like Bill. And in the dream, Bill was about to kill you unless I gave myself up, and..." Dipper didn't have anything else to say. He looked at Mabel, who was bearing a slight grin.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Now, we need to get home."

"What? But we have-"

"Doesn't matter. You just freaked out, we need to get home. You gotta rest."

"Fine."

Mabel helped Dipper up. They walked through the large hall and into the front doors. Home wasn't far. They'd walk.

 **This Chapter's Letter:**

'I have no idea why I'm doing this. Well, Mabel wanted me to. She said it would help. I just don't see it. Anyway, today was bad. I had some form of panic attack or something. I kept thinking of and seeing Bill and even hearing Bill all day today. I haven't heard him since we got home, but I wonder if the hallucinations and stuff will come back. I'm just trying to say it's okay. Bill's dead. He's gone. He won't come back. I have to tell you that. I have to tell myself that.

To future me, don't worry about it, Dipper.'

 **A/N: Was it a little different this time? Something a little more serious does the trick. Anyway, I have never had a panic attack, so to those who have, I 1. Apologize if I got it all wrong or offended you, and 2. Hope I had at least a somewhat realistic interpretation. The prompt was for one of the twins to think about Weirdmageddon and start panicking, so I decided a form of a panic attack would work.**

 **I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this chapter. But on this day, Thursday May 5th, I had a lot of inspiration for the chapter. And then bam, it was made. I'm also on a mini vacation by the time this gets published, so yay!**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	6. Fight (Dipper and Mabel)

After the Falls 6

 **A/N: Sorry for being so late guys! I've been so busy with school that it's not even funny. Anyway, let me see what prompt we're covering today! Ah! The prompt for today is by Bill (Guest).**

 **Oh, and I'll address this at the end Author's Note, but I'm out of prompts! Not that I can't think for myself, but I love working with what you guys give me. So just expect another reminder of that at the end of the chapter. Okay, on with the chapter! And I have the perfect set up…**

Dipper was up early in the morning. He had a rough night last night, evident by the fact that he was on the floor, and had barely gotten any sleep. Dark circles hung under his eyes as he died of boredom. There was nothing for him to do, and even if there was, he didn't want to wake up his twin.

Soon, Dipper settled into his own thoughts. This time, the topic was that of a few days ago. Where that bully sounded like Bill. At school the next day, the bully had shot over some side glances and smirks, as well as whispers of his name to his friends.

The day after, the bully decided to use spit wads. Dipper was grossed out, and the bully just relished in it.

Yesterday, the bully nearly got Dipper in trouble. The worst teacher in school—as in the one who can't rule over the classroom—sent Dipper to the principal's office because the bully was calling Dipper's name, and messing with the male twin. Dipper was pissed at that. He even surprised himself, noticing how he nearly stomped over to the principal's office. Dipper had never really been so mad over something silly like this. And yet there he was, ready to punch something over an unfair order.

Dipper did explain to the principal about the situation, and how the bully should be punished. The principal seemed, or as Dipper would say, acted, as if she understood. The bully was called in just as Dipper had turned to make his leave. As Dipper trekked the halls to go back to class, it was just him and the bully, alone. The bully looked at Dipper, and said a few things under his breath.

Since Dipper didn't care about the seemingly mindless bully, Dipper made nothing of it. But all in all, Dipper was tired of the kid. He kept messing with him every day! If he could do something, he would. But, Dipper had nothing he could do. He wasn't a fighter, or so he thought. Dipper didn't have insults either. It was not his thing, and not in his moral code.

Dipper rolled to his side. He decided that keeping his thoughts full of the bully.

The twin closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. After seemingly endless minutes of trying, Dipper's eyes pried open. He looked at the neon blue clock. It had only been 5 minutes. Dipper sighed, and just laid in bed, indifferent to whether he'd sleep or not.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

Dipper opened his eyes. It seemed he had fallen asleep after all. He wiped the sleep away, and sat up. Mabel was out of bed, and Dipper could hear the shower running. Dipper shook his head at the fact he would have to wait to brush his teeth. He took showers nightly, being more of a night person.

He quickly changed into his normal attire. Then, he jumped onto his bed, and waited for his sister to stop the shower, and leave their shared bathroom.

"Ugh. I wonder what will happen at school today. Oh wait, I already know." Dipper groaned, "That guy just won't stop…messing with me!"

Dipper knew no one was listening. He hadn't really even told Mabel how the bully wouldn't leave the presence of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Well, he implied it in multiple conversations, but Mabel either didn't get it or wasn't paying attention.

That left Dipper on his own with this. It felt like he wanted to tell his loving sister, but something was holding him back. Dipper didn't know what it was, but it was becoming annoying.

Then, the male heard the squeak of the shower being turned off, and after hearing towel noises, the door opened. Mabel stepped out and came into the bedroom, dressed in a robe. She sat on her bed, holding a glittery and sticker covered brush, and she started to brush her long hair.

Dipper smirked as he rushed to the bathroom, making sure he closed and locked the door.

"Finally." He said, relieved. He picked up his toothbrush and brushed his teeth, making sure to do it the right way. He didn't want to end up with worse teeth than Mabel. Despite all her brushing, she never seemed to get the candy out.

Dipper finished, and then went back to the bedroom. Mabel was wearing one of her signature sweaters, and she was busy writing a letter to her friends. It had become a tradition now. During the morning she'd write the letter. While by the bus stop, she'd drop it off. If she didn't finish it in the morning, then she would finish it later, but still drop it in the same mailbox. Then eventually it would get sent! Mabel would want to have endless conversations between her, Candy, and Grenda. But she couldn't. Letters were only so much, and since they didn't have phones, it was all they could do.

Soon Mabel spun around in her chair, letter finished. Dipper walked downstairs and got himself some toast. Ever since he couldn't get this dumb bully out of his head, he wasn't as hungry. Maybe it was just the bully, ruining food for him? Dipper knew it was bad to always be thinking about the kid…but he just couldn't help it.

After Dipper finished the toast with some crumbs left, he threw away the soggy paper towel he had set the butter smeared toast on, and then swung his backpack over his back.

"Mabel, come on! We have to go! The bus is going to be here soon!" Dipper yelled upstairs. His parents weren't actually at home. They were both at their respective jobs.

Dipper waited for his sister, who seemed to be going at her slowest pace. She eventually made it down the stairs, bedazzled letter in hand. She had her backpack on her back. Dipper got Mabel to go outside, and after locking the door, he left the house too.

The twins stood at the bus stop, waiting for the Twinkie to come by. Or that's what Mabel called it at least.

"When will the Twinkie be here? I'm tired of waiting everyday…" Mabel complained.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Dipper joked, nudging Mabel in the arm.

Mabel scoffed and brushed it off, "No. I just want to go back! I miss them, Dipper!"

"I know you miss your friends, but look on the bright side! Maybe we can come for winter?"

"I guess." Soon enough, the Twinkie came rolling around the corner, coming to a squeaky halt. Dipper and Mabel climbed aboard the bus, and headed to school.

The bus stopped in front of the school. Dipper and Mabel stepped out, and entered in for the day. Dipper froze when he saw the bully, clear as day, punch a kid for no reason. Punched the kid, in the face.

Dipper mostly saw the bully, so he couldn't ID the other student.

"Where is he?" The bully demanded. Dipper couldn't hear the kid answer, if they did at all. The bully shifted their position, and Dipper could see who he was harassing.

Dipper wasn't friends, per say, with the kid. But he knew him. If Mabel wasn't there or something, or they were in the hall, Dipper would chat with him. The kid's name was AJ, and he was pretty nice. Sadly, he was easy to pick on though. He may have had many people in the school outclassed in size, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. It was unfortunate to see him too easily bullied.

"If I find out you're lying, you little bitch, then you're gonna pay." The bully threatened. He turned and walked away, nearly disappearing into the school.

Dipper saw AJ speak up, "Why do you want him, Kevin?" _'Kevin? That's the most cliché name ever…'_

Kevin turned around, "It shouldn't matter to you. But I guess I'll answer. This kid, _Dipper Pines_ , is a smartass. And I hate smartasses. And then he wants to have some stupid panic attack or whatever? It was obviously staged to get people to narc on me. Well I'm not buyin' it, and I'm going to end this before it begins."

AJ's eyes widened. So did Dipper's. _'What is wrong with this kid?'_

Mabel stood by Dipper's side, only hearing part of the statements Kevin had said. But as soon as she heard Dipper's name, she was defensive, ready to pounce on anyone who would mess with her brother.

Kevin started to look around, anger in his eyes. AJ took the opportunity to get away from the kid. He disappeared into the doors of the school.

Dipper realised that he still had yet to go inside, "C'mon Mabel. We have to go."

Mabel shook her head, "But Dipper, this guy is out to get you!"

"I know. But we can't stand out her all day." Dipper moved forward, and walked up the stairs. When Kevin was looking in the opposite direction, he ran inside the school, Mabel pulled behind.

Kevin looked back, and saw Mabel being pulled. Before he could react, Dipper had already blended into the crowds of the school, and Mabel had too. There was no trace of him.

Kevin punched the school wall, "Dammit!"

Dipper had gotten Mabel to get off of him, and he went to his first class. He sat in the back, like usual. Luckily, Kevin didn't share this class with him. So Dipper peacefully went along, looking up at the board.

Little did he know rumors were spreading about his and Kevin's upcoming fight.

A few hours after first period, Dipper and Mabel sat down for lunch. Dipper didn't see AJ anywhere, and that was really weird. AJ was one of the first in the lunchroom! Dipper didn't want to worry himself over it. AJ was probably just sitting somewhere else, just to make sure Kevin wouldn't bother him.

As Dipper and Mabel were talking, Kevin stood up, and started walking over to Dipper. His shadow fell over Dipper as he stood behind him.

"Got you, bitch." Kevin smirked, as he grabbed Dipper by the collar. Dipper struggled to get free from the powerful grip. Kevin dragged the twin across the table, and threw him to the ground. A crowd gathered around the two, chanting for them to fight. One of Kevin's friends grabbed Mabel, not letting her help Dipper.

"Get off me!" Mabel hit the friend. He still wouldn't let go. "Dipper!"

Dipper pushed himself up. He saw Mabel, and swallowed. He wouldn't let this happen. He would _not_ let this happen, "Hey! Get your hands off her!"

"Not gonna happen, snitch." Kevin answered.

Dipper started to sweat. How could he resolve this without violating his favourite teacher's, and the poorly kept school's, rule? With no violence? Kevin started to move towards Dipper. Dipper stepped back, but bumped into students, who pushed him straight into Kevin.

Kevin took the chance to punch Dipper straight in the gut, making all of the air go out of him. Dipper coughed. He looked around frantically, trying to find a way out of the fight. The students were in the way of every exit. They chanted for the fight. What was most surprising was that no one, not even teachers, were trying to help. Though, why would he expect it? Fights happened all the time.

Dipper regained his lost air. He looked at Kevin, and clenched his fists. He could try to defend himself, but he really couldn't fight. _'Ugh! Why didn't I let Stan or even Ford teach me how to fight?'_

Kevin came closer to Dipper, and punched him in the side. Dipper grabbed the injured area, leaving Kevin an opening to his other side. Kevin used this opportunity as well, and Dipper received a painful blow to the other side.

"Tryin' to narc on me huh?" Kevin said, "Well that ain't gonna happen!" Kevin started to really fight Dipper. Dipper had bruises all over. Dipper looked at Mabel, and Mabel was fighting really hard to get out of her restraints. She couldn't though, and was forced to watch the beat down of her brother.

Still, Dipper got up after every hit. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to get him and Mabel out of there.

"Stop…" Dipper mumbled.

Kevin laughed, "And the wimp speaks."

Kevin socked Dipper right in the face. Dipper fell backward, his head hitting the ground, _hard._ Luckily, he didn't seem to have a concussion. But his nose started to bleed, along with his entire lower face being red. Dipper wiped the blood off.

Mabel escaped the grip of Kevin's friend, "How could you?" She shouted. She ran towards Dipper, desperately trying to help. Kevin grabbed her arm, and squeezed it until the surrounding area looked as if it was about to explode.

"You aren't going to see your brother." Kevin smirked. Dipper breathed heavily, trying to wheeze air in. He was already mad enough that Kevin was fighting him, but was he going to fight Mabel too? "Hottie."

That set Dipper over the edge. He jumped up, and punched Kevin as hard as he could in the face. Kevin stumbled backwards. Dipper slapped him in the face over and over. _No one_ would say things like that to his sister. Kevin's face turned to the side. He was surprised. Soon, the crowd moved closer to Kevin, leaving Dipper and Mabel an opening. Helping Dipper run, Mabel ran out of the lunchroom, with her brother. As soon as the twins were out, she slammed the doors.

Dipper sat against the lockers, "What am I going to do? I'm going to get in major trouble for this. It's going to go on my permanent record and-"

Mabel shushed him, "Dipper. No one is really going to say that someone like you beat up Kevin."

"Yeah, but security-"

"They were fixing those this week, remember? Right now, they aren't on. That's probably why Mr. Jerk Kevin chose now to fight you!"

"How do you know all this?"

Mabel chuckled, "I read the school newspaper." Dipper laughed with her. He soon felt the pain from Kevin's blows.

"Unh," He exclaimed. He put his hands to his sides.

"Oh no! Dipper, we have to get you to the nurse!" Mabel stated.

"No! Then they'll find out!"

"What do we do?"

"Well, I guess I'll patch myself up. Then, just resume the day."

"Well…okay…"

Dipper used the gauze in his locker (he just had it) and fixed himself up the best he could. He went about the day, and Kevin didn't say a word to him. Neither did anyone else.

 ****Kevin sat at home, in the dark. He had patched himself up to. He had to fix one last spot. His eye. He placed the gauze above his eye.

"That bitch!" He yelled. It hurt when he started to put the gauze on.

Soon, the pain was nearly unbearable, "Ugh! That Dipper Pines is getting on my nerves. Too much. He's going to ruin _everything_! I think it's time to get rid of him. Once and for all." Kevin glanced at his knives.

 **This Chapter's Letter:**

'Dear Stan, and I guess Ford,

I was in my first (well second) fight today! It's not as fun as you make it seem Grunkle Stan. It was terrible. This kid even said somethings to Mabel! I had to fix myself up, because what if the teachers find out? What if I get _expelled_?

Well anyway, I don't think this bully will mess with me anymore. I hope.

Until later, Dipper.'

 **A/N: Oh man this took forever to write! Sorry about that. Anyway, here's the chapter! I hope it's good!**

 **Also, I need to address this again. I'm out of prompts! So if you guys have a prompt, I'd love to see it! Though I think I have some ideas for a few more chapters.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	7. Pacifca And Gideon: Starting Up

_'Today would be a good day,'_ or so Pacifica thought as she walked through town. Even if she had lost her wealth, Pacifica was having a much better time than she ever had before. She now had _real_ friends, Dipper and Mabel. She even made some more friends through Mabel, Candy and Grenda. They were out of town today, so she was alone.

Pacifica still needed to get away from her parents for the day, so she sucked up her misery from not having friends around, and just went with it.

She walked with pep in her step through town. After Weirdmaggeddon, it seemed people were even more open to the weirdness going on in Gravity Falls. How that was possible, she didn't know. It didn't bother her though.

The first problem of the day is that she stepped in gum, "'Ugh, this is so disgusting!"

"Well, I'd know that voice from anywhere! Pacifica Northwest!"

Gideon walked out of his house. He felt uneasy. The town still didn't trust him, even after seemingly earning the approval of Dipper and kids he tried to talk to would always insult him, or at the very least shy away.

"This is gettin' ridiculous," Gideon mumbled under his breath, southern accent strong.

Despite all the kids hating him, Gideon was still optimistic. He had friends, Dipper and Mabel. All he needed was for them to prove it.

He had sent multiple letters, at least five. None had returned. It had been a few weeks since the first one was sent, and yet...no reply. It was starting to frustrate Gideon. He wasn't going to do anything drastic, but the urge was still there.

 _'I need someone to show me how to be a kid. There's gotta be someone in this doggone town who'll do it for me. At the very least, I need them to get in contact with Mabel.'_

Gideon kept walking through town. Then, turning in front of him was the blonde herself, Pacifica Northwest.

She suddenly jolted her head down, "Ugh, this is so disgusting!"

 _'This is my chance!'_ "Well I'd know that voice from anywhere! Pacifica Northwest!"

Pacifica turned her head, hair whipping from her face. She turned the rest of her to see Lil' Gideon, the second problem, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I thought I already explained I'm trying to change my image. Be a real kid?" Gideon answered, "Today I'm just walking around, like you are!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes, "Gideon...don't make me your idol for your...goal."

"Why not? You are the most kid this town has got."

Pacifica laughed, "'Yeah...and you're not a former psychic. What do you actually want?"

Gideon sighed, "Okay fine...I need you to get in touch with the Pines for me."

"Why would I do that? I bet Mabel still thinks you're a creep, and why would Dipper ever want you to talk to him?" Pacifica spat.

Gideon looked down, "Why doesn't no one believe me? I'm tryin' to change!"

"Probably because you used to be everyone's favorite little kid. Then they saw you for who you really were Gideon. How do they know that you're not up to your old schemes?"

"Well, how does the town know that _you're_ not a liar like the rest of your family?" Gideon shouted.

Pacifca scoffed, "I opened the doors for all of Gravity Falls. What's your biggest ticket to the town liking you?"

"Um..."

"Exactly," Pacifica stood next to Gideon, "Hey, I'll tell you what. Instead of helping you get in touch with the Pines, I'll give you something better. I'll help you get the town on your side-redemption style."

Gideon had stars in his eyes, "Really?" "Wait...what do you want from me?"

Pacifica hesitated, "No...thing?" She was tryign to be a better person. She was not going to do this for anything. If Dipper and Mabel could make her a better person, she can carry that on.

"Good, 'cause I don't got nothing." Gideon smiled.

Pacifica and Gideon sat at a table in a restaurant.

"First thing we're going to work on is manners." Pacifica stated.

Gideon laughed, "Pacifica I got impeccable manners."

Pacifica grinned, "That's exactly what I mean. Other than your evil-sounding vocabulary, your manners are too perfect. In order for you to seem like you're a kid, and to seem like you're not smart enough to be building giant robots or whatever, you need to let your manners slip sometimes."

Gideon sighed, "I don't know what you think you're talking about, but my manners don't make me seem anything."

"Gideon, do you want the town to be on your side or not?"

"I do!"

"Then listen to me! I had to do this too!"

The waitress walked over, "What would you kids like to drink today?"

Pacifca signaled Gideon from across the table. Gideon looked up from the menu, "Thanks so much for askin', I'd love to have the iced tea. Could you put the lemon on the side? Yes? Thank you so much."

Pacifica just asked for a water, and the waitress left after giving a weird look to Gideon.

Gideon looked at Pacfica hopefully, "Did I do it right?"

Pacifca sighed, "You're hopeless."

Gideon went with Pacifica to a park, "Hopefully this will get rid of that god awful vocabulary."

Kids were playing all throughout the playground. And most of them were Gideon's age. Many of them were the same ones who insulted him.

"Uh...Northwest? I don't think this is a good idea."

"Watch and learn Gideon. I'll get them to help."

Pacifica walked over to the playground. Despite her wealth being redacted, she still had her status.

"Pacifica? What are you doing here?" One of the girls said, "N-not that it's bad that you're here."

"And why'd you bring the asshole here?" A boy asked, pointing to Gideon, who looked down in return.

Pacifica looked at him sternly, " _Don't_ call him that."

The boy scoffed, "Why are you sticking up for him? He's done nothign good for this town you know."

"Well, what good have _you_ done this town, Jason?" Pacifca retorts.

"Hehe..." Jason walks away.

"Anyway, Gideon here has come to me with a near impossible task. And you know what? I'm going to complete it. We need to change Gideon for the better! Change his style, his vocabulary, everything! He needs to be a normal kid!" Pacifica explains. The crowd agrees, and they rush to help Gideon.

Gideon sighed. If controlling a crowd were that easy-no, he wasn't going to think about that. But...these changes? Were they right?

Gideon was struggling to move, "Northwest! What did you do to me?"

"I didn't really do anythign Gideon. Just riled up the crowd," Pacifica answered.

"'Well can I at least see what they did to me?" Gideon asked.

He could hear Pacifica chuckle, "Oh that's right, I forgot to take this off!"

Soon, Gideon could see again. Pacifica had taken the bag off of his head. Gideon screamed, he was knee deep in mud!

"What the hell did they just do?!"

Pacifica wiggled her finger back and forth, "Nope. We must keep our language kid friendly. Also, you're now one with the environment. That's what those kids said. Before they knocked you out. I wasn't really paying attention. They also said it's a great way for the town to see you aren't stuck up. Though, I guess you're really...stuck?"

"Pacifica that is not funny!"

"Relax, it's fine. They're still just a bit angry."

"Oh yeah because I didn't see that. Help me get out of here."

After washing his clothes with water, Gideon was once again walking through town, Pacifica at his side. He asked through gritted teeth, "'What now?"

Pacifica shrugged, "I don't know. Is there something else about you you want to change?"

Gideon had had enough. What is with this stupid "change" thing? "I don't want to change myself at all!"

Pacifica turned around, "What are you talking about? You wanted to get the town to like you."

"Well if making me change like this is how it works, then I'm not doing it! All I've been doing al day is changing everything about me! I've had to talk different, dress differently, get knocked out by children, it-it's ridiculous!"

"But Gideon-"

Gideon stormed away, "I'm going home! This is a waste of my time!"

Gideon slammed the door of his home, spooking his father, "Gideon, everything okay?"

"Yes father, I'm fine."

Bud called his wife in, who was doing a little better now that Gideon wasn't the monster he used to be. "You wanted me?"

"Yeah. Gideon just called me father."

"Oh no...do you think he's stopped trying?"

"I don't know. We should let him have his space. Maybe today was just a bad day?"

Gideon slammed the door to his room. He threw himself onto his bed. "Goddamn Northwest! Ugh, I'll never get this town on my side. All of 'em think that I'm the same as when I went to jail!"

Before he could seriously wallow and self pity, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He jumped off of his bed, covers falling to the ground. He nearly tripped trying to get them from around his feet.

He opened the door, and there stood Pacifica. "What do you want?"

Pacifica stuttered, "I-I...I just wanted to say I'm...sorry."

Gideon crossed his arms, "Sure. What do you actually want?"

"Gideon I'm not going to say it again! I'm sorry, okay? I thought I wanted to help you, but actually, I was just helping myself. I wanted to see that I can still be successful. And, I did at the expense of you."

Gideon actually listened. She...sounded sincere. It didn't feel like a trick, or some lie. "Y'all...really mean this?"

"Yeah, ah do."

Gideon and Pacifica laughed.

 **Epilogue...**

Pacifca and Gideon sat at the same restaurant once more. Even better, it was the same waitress waiting on them.

"What would you two like to drink?"

Gideon looked up from his menu, "One water, please."

Pacifica skimmed hers over, "One iced tea. Thank y'all for your services."

Gideon chuckled, and Pacifica sported a huge smile.

The waitress looked so confused.

 **A/N: No letter for this one! I thought that this one would be good without it. The lesson learned in this one is blatant, and a letter would be redundant. Sorry about how long this took! I've been so busy lately, but the idea of Pacifica and Gideon being redemption buddies made me have to write this chapter. Until the next chapter!**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


End file.
